Ice-skating
by IndianSummer1995
Summary: Hiccup decides to take Astrid ice-skating.../One-Shot/Hiccstrid/Modern AU


**Just a short one-shot featuring modern AU Hiccstrid and ice-skating. We'll see how that one goes...**

 **I actually should have been preparing my last Christmas presents, but I had had this idea for weeks and I kinda wanted to upload it before Christmas, soo...here it is!**

 **Quick question on the side, when are you all celebrating Christmas and opening your presents? Here in Austria, we open our presents on the 24th in the evening. How about you?**

 **Anyway, I wish everyone, who decides to read this (and everyone else) Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III., as soon as I figure out how to move on these things, I will kill you!"

Hiccup couldn't help it, his wonderful, and more importantly, lethal, girlfriend looked so adorable glaring at him while at the same time trying to figure out how to ice-skate, he just had to laugh.

The tall boy had been waiting to take Astrid ice-skating ever since they became a couple, however, last year the blonde broke her leg very complex and even after the cast had been removed, she still had had some problems. The year before that his father insisted on Hiccup staying with him because he "Didn't see him ever since he started dating the lass..." Which, of course, hadn't been the truth.

So, Hiccup decided to take Astrid ice-skating before another injury or family member could come in the way. He still had to wait for the Christmas holidays because both of them were engrossed in their studies for college.

This was how they ended up here: Hiccup standing on his skates perfectly still without any problems at all and Astrid...Well, Astrid was flailing her arms in search of something to hold on and looked like she was about to topple over.

"Hmm...it seems like I have finally found a sport where you don't outdo me. But since I'm your boyfriend and a good at that, I will help you...In exchange for something." Hiccup teased.

Knowing the young man opposite to her was up to no good, the Hofferson girl asked suspiciously: "In exchange for what exactly?"

"You will see." The response didn't calm her, the opposite was the case.

"If that's so, then... _no, thank you_. I am perfectly fine on my own!" She told him quite forcefully.

"If you think so, please be my guest. I will skate around the rink for a couple of minutes and then I'll ask you again." He slowly left her alone, skating backward and looking at her before turning his back to the blonde.

With that Astrid's competitiveness was raised. She was now determined to prove her lover wrong.

However, a few minutes later she was questioning her sanity for trying something she clearly couldn't master. Meanwhile, Hiccup was skating around the ice-rink looking as if he was born on ice-skates. Glancing at him, the whole thing seemed so _easy_.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Scaring the shit out of her, Astrid attempted to turn around, which proved to be difficult.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?! You can't just sneak up on people like that, Hiccup!"

" 'm sorry, Milady." He mumbled. Before she could dismiss it, he spoke up again: "Do want me to help you now?"

Obviously ashamed, his girlfriend muttered a nearly non-audible "Please".

"In exchange for a kiss, okay? Are you fine with a kiss as an exchange, Astrid?"

Taken aback, Astrid stared at him like he suddenly grew a second head. That is until she started laughing.

But she stopped as soon as she saw, that Hiccup looked confused and a quite a bit hurt.

Sighing, she quickly caught on. Some things didn't change even after being in a relationship for close to three years. "Babe, I didn't laugh about you. Well, at least not directedly." She looked up into his eyes with a smile. "I laughed about the fact, that after we've been a couple for nearly three years, you still seem to look for a reason to kiss me. And that, you dork, makes me love even more, although it's impossible for me to love you more."

Denying him the chance to answer, she put one hand in the nape of his neck and pulled him down at her height. Leaning her forehead against his, Astrid closed her eyes and whispered a soft "I love you" before closing the distance of their lips.

Like every time, the sensation of feeling his mouth moving against hers made her feel a number of emotions. The most prominent ones love, the sense of home and feeling safe just by laying in his arms.

Pulling away, she caught her breath.

"And now show me how to skate on these stupid things, so I can kick your butt at it!"


End file.
